


生物学家和男朋友（是世界上最烦人的生物）

by Si_Cha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha





	生物学家和男朋友（是世界上最烦人的生物）

当Pentecost还是Heimdallr的时候，他曾经天真地以为生物学家和生物学家的男朋友是很可爱的生物，不过现在他开始怀疑自己当初的想法了，甚至到了希望自己没有投胎转世的能力的地步。说真的，他也不知道为什么在诸神的黄昏之后会有投胎转世的能力，然后来到了这个他认知以外的世界。

不过他也没那么后悔，作为某种意义上的人类的祖先，他不希望这个世界的人类就这么灭绝了，虽然说如果没有他的话或许Herc会担当这个角色，谁知道呢，他只知道自己非常希望自己能够做些什么，当然，如果不用看到这两个科学家更好。

他刚当香港基地没多久，就听说要转过来两位在各自的领域都排第一的科学家，一位生物学家和一位数学家兼天知道是干什么的。他天真地希望他们能像Fitz和Simmons一样可爱，不过当两人见面的时候，他发现自己想得太多。

“白痴。”

“混蛋。”

然后两人完全无视他的存在各自走向了自己所在的那一边。

如果他知道他们在三年前就见过面，或许不会感到那么奇怪，如果他知道他们在那之前有过长达三年的密切的通信关系，或许他会感到更加奇怪，但是他什么都不知道，所以他现在只是有一种深深地无力感。

而这种无力感在之后一次又一次不得已的见面中逐渐加深。几乎每次他去实验室的时候，他都能听到两个人在争吵，为一些毫无意义的事争吵，而每当他出言制止的时候，两位科学家只是转而使用德语，这让他更加无奈。他非常好奇这两个人既然总在争吵哪有时间可以完成他们的研究，不过他们就是完成了，所以他也拿这两个人没办法。

这一次他走进实验室的时候，两个人像往常一样争吵着，并且完全没有注意到他的存在，以至于Kaiju的内脏直接飞到了他的脸上，Newton朝他的方向看去，咬着牙，一副很害怕的样子，而Hermann则紧抿双唇看着他。

他深吸一口气，“你们就不能消停一会吗？”

“如果Geiszler博士能够对私人空间多那么一点点的尊重，我会的。”

Newton瞪了他一眼，然后说，“说过多少遍了叫我Newt。”

“闭嘴！”他揉了揉额头，“你们两个把实验室分成两半不就行了，随便拿个胶带或是别的什么东西，我就不信你们加起来八个博士学位智商四百多的人连这都想不到。”

两个人互相看了一眼，表情尴尬，“我有胶带。”Hermann说，从抽屉里拿出一卷黄色胶带，“我来贴吧。”Newton拿过Hermann手中的胶带贴在地上，将实验室分成了两半。

他叹了口气，开始说起正事。

当他下一次走进实验室的时候，他真的有杀了这两个对对抗Kaiju做出巨大贡献的科学家的欲望。

还没走进实验室的时候，他很庆幸没有听到两人的争吵声，准确来说，更多的是诧异，而他站在门口看到的一幕解释了这一切。Hermann没有像平常一样一边快速地骂着各种各样的高级词汇一边戳着地板，好像地板就是对方一样，而Newton也没有一边回嘴一边故意将Kaiju身体的一部分扔过线来激怒对方。现在，Hermann正赤裸着上身将大概同样赤裸着上身的Newton压在平常用来计算的大黑板上，要不是看到了环在前者脖子上满是纹身的手臂，他绝对不会想到那是Newton。从这个角度Pentecost看不到他们在干什么，不过他也不想看到。

他还没反应过来的时候就已经用母语脱口而出，“去他妈的！你们两个天杀的……”

Hermann突然僵住了，身体离开了Newton一点，他转过头发现门口站着的是将军。他抓起扔在一边地上的衬衣套在身上，迅速地扣上扣子然后转过身面对着将军。没有了高个子男人的遮挡，Pentecost发现Newton确实像他之前所想的一样赤裸着上身，同时他也发现Newton不只是手臂上有纹身，他全身都覆盖着五颜六色的Kaiju，不过想想这也是在情理之中。Newton在跟Hermann说着什么，他听不清，但大概就是奇怪他所是用的语言，不过他总不能告诉他们他曾经是什么北欧神话中的吧，所以他转而说道，“Geiszler博士，穿上你的衣服再说话。”

Newton耸耸肩，不紧不慢地拿起地上的衬衣套在身上，随便扣上了两粒扣子。“找我们有什么事？”

Pentecost张嘴后却发现自己已经忘记是要过来干什么的了。“没什么，过来视察一下。还有实验室可不是拿来做什么人体实验的地方。”两位科学家听到这句话的时候都脸红了。他摇了摇头，转身打算离开，然后想起了什么，又转过头，“至少下次记得把门关上。”然后离开。

“Stacker！”

Pentecost对这个称呼皱眉，不过对于这个疯子一般的生物学家他也没辙。他转过头，露出疑惑的表情。

“呃，可以麻烦你把门关上吗？”Newton用舌尖舔了下嘴唇。

他重重地把门摔上，快步往回走着，走到一半的时候他想起来过来的意图，不过想了想刚刚看到的一幕，他甩了甩脑袋，以更快的步伐走回了办公室。

生物学家和他的男朋友真是世上最烦人的生物。

这个想法在关闭虫洞的任务中被暂时忽略掉了，这可是科学家们自己的努力所得到的，要不是他们两个跟Kaiju的通感，任务就会再一次失败。即使看到当年所看到的那一幕，他还是不相信这两个人通感相容，他不相信Gottlieb会愿意帮助Newt，可是事实就是这样。对他们的感谢让他暂时忘记了他坚持几年的观点，直到多年以后的另一次转世。

当他从两年多的沉睡中醒来时没有什么反应，两年的时间并不算长，而他的身体情况也比那些科学家们要好得多。

“这里有人坐吗？海，我叫Millburn，生物学家，很高兴见到你。”

没有回应，过了一会儿，“没有冒犯的意思，但是，我睡了两年，我不是来当你的朋友的，我是来赚钱的。懂了吗？”

Janek回头看了一眼，看到端着碗的有着一身肌肉的男人留着奇怪的发型，身上也纹着奇怪的纹身，他猜测应该是后者。他的纹身让他想起曾经的那位生物学家，手臂和上身满是纹身。什么时候搞科学的都这样了？他再转过头去看另外一个人，一只手撑在桌上，身体前倾，另一只手端着杯子，脸上挂着笑容，鼻子上挂着白色塑料框眼镜，这让他怀疑这个眼镜的作用。

他转了回来，叹了口气，心里想着希望这次不要出什么岔子。

任务结束后，其他人都回来了，除了Millburn和Fifield。他裹着毯子，拉着班东尼手风琴，继续守在控制室里。突然断断续续的提示音响了起来，Janek放下手中的手风琴，披着毯子走到地图前，按了几个键。“Millburn，Fifield，这里是Prometheus，你们的位置？”

Millburn告诉了他他们的位置，他告诉了他们在他们西边一英里处有生命特征。Millburn作为一个生物学家显然比Fifield要镇定的多，至少没有慌慌张张地一边喘气一边问他问题。

最后断断续续的提示音停了下来，他也感到有些莫名其妙，不过他还是告诉了他们，并且让他们不要抛弃对方，虽然他觉得他们肯定不会这么做，至少在那么个鬼地方谁也不愿意一个人待着。

第二天Fifield回来了，但是是以另一种形式。当他听到尖叫声的时候就知道事情不对劲了，冲下去看时果然是这样，最后还是靠车碾压才固定住他，然后烧死的。Janek不知道他们到底发生了什么事——或许是像之前那种生命体，这个鬼地方一定有什么不对劲——但是他知道，用曾经在香港学到的一句话来说就是，一定有一个人作死，正所谓不作死就不会死，而这个人很有可能是Millburn，生物学家对于未知生命体的喜爱与热情是他们这种常人所不能估量的，虽然说他并不能算常人。

生物学家和他的男朋友果然是世上最烦人的生物。不过现在还有更重要的问题需要解决。


End file.
